Whiskered Love
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku Modern AU - Even if they were neighbors, their eyes just met because of a feline's help.


*

He would come to her apartment every day. He would eat her food, drink her milk and even sleep on her couch for the whole afternoon, going away whenever he felt like. All he had to do, was knocking on her window with those white cushioned paws of his. That whiskered face of that cat, seen through the glass, was impossible to be ignored.

It was during a cold winter when he first came to meet her. Sakura lived all by herself in that small apartment, near a beautiful park in the city of Konoha. She was a newly graduated medic that, for her good grades and impeccable determination, was able to find a good, half-period job in the central hospital of the city. Still, with all that great future ahead of her, Sakura Haruno was alone. No friends, no family living nearby and, certainly, no romantic relationship. Perhaps that was why she welcomed that cat so easily.

On the first day he came into her life, the pinkette felt pity for him. Seeing him outside, on that rigorous weather and probably without any food, just didn't seem fair. He would have died, for sure, if she hadn't opened the window for him. Just the image of his white fur lost in the middle of the snow made her heart break into many pieces. Even if the medic wasn't a big fan of cats, she couldn't let that poor whiskered hairball alone when he was there, looking at her through that window and begging for help. She opened the window, and, after the first time, Sakura would never be able to say no to that cat again.

By the time the snow had melted, the girl had already fallen in love with him. She would buy him food and cat toys and even those cute little clothes. She had also given him a name: Mr. Kitty. Maybe not the most creative name for a cat but that was the one she had chosen for her little friend. And he didn't seem to care. Yet, Sakura would, sometimes, catch herself thinking about the possibility of Mr. Kitty having another name and, even, another owner.

When she first examined him, the girl knew he wasn't in such a bad shape. His fur wasn't damaged and no disease was found. He was a healthy cat. Perhaps he was just searching for a bit of love. But just a bit, for he would still leave her, every week, for a certain period of time to do who knows what. Sometimes he would spend the night out or just a couple of hours in the morning before she woke up. The pinkette wondered if he would go to the same place every time or even if he would go back to his previous owner. The medic didn't know exactly why he did such things. He should stay with the one who loved him, after all. But he was a cat. And cats don't have only one house.

She wanted him to stop, at first, but, since he seemed happy with that kind of life, Sakura decided to leave her curiosity behind. Even if it killed her inside, she decided to let go and keep living as the lonely girl who lives with a cat that partially abandons her. It was a whole new level of being a single lady who lives with a cat. And that way was working really fine for her. But, what she didn't know, was that such decision had to be made by two different people. And, fortunately, he didn't choose the same alternative as her.

Coincidently- or not- it all happened on her free day. Sakura was alone with Mr. Kitty on her apartment and both of them had already eaten lunch. Chinese food, for her, and a succulent fish, for him. They were both resting on a vintage armchair she had in her living room. She, reading a mystery book , and he, sleeping on her lap. It was surely a lazy day for both of them. The girl had her vibrant pink hair loosened and tickling her shoulders and her bright emerald eyes were completely focused on the words of the book in her hands. A brown blanket was covering her body and, under it, she was just wearing a large t-shirt and some training shorts. She was at home, after all. And the time she spent at home was something sacred. That is why a pout came to play on her lips as soon as she heard the doorbell. What could have possible happened?

Waking the cat up and freeing herself from the blanket, Sakura slowly walked to the door. Her mood wasn't, definitely, welcoming, still, the girl couldn't be rude with someone just because they had disturbed a nice moment of her afternoon. So, after sighing one last time, the pinkette turned the doorknob just to reveal a tall and charming raven haired boy. He had two dark pearls that widened when their eyes met. He was wearing a white shirt and a dark jeans that covered a part of his dark shoes. All of that, combined with his hairstyle and those penetrating eyes that had already scanned her whole body. That was, indeed, something really interesting to be seen by her eyes. Interesting and embarrassing due to how she was dressed. Still, they couldn't just keep staring at each other without saying anything. Even if they wanted to, it wouldn't be a good start for their relationship. A relationship based on love at first sight.

" H-Hey... Can I help you?"

" uh... Hi... I-I... My name is Sasuke Uchiha... I'm your neighbor."

" oh... How nice... I-I mean.. My name is Sakura Haruno... What number is yours?"

" You actually sleep on top of me..." He giggled nervously. " I-I mean... I'm the one who lives beneath you... "

" oh- she blushed- that's uh... Good to know... if I need something... Just stomping, right?"

" yeah, I guess..."

" yeah..."

The silence returned. An embarrassing and uncomfortable silence that was driving them insane. She was grabbing the hem of her shirt and he playing with his fingers. None of them knew what to say or do. But something came to save them. Mr. Kitty. Once that cat passed behind her and was caught by his dark pearls, the boy finally snapped out of that trance and returned to his senses. He knew what to say.

" the cat!"

" uh? Mr. kitty? What about him?"

" where did you find him?"

" ... He appeared outside my window some months ago... His owner must have left him behind or something... What an idiot, right?"

" y-yeah... I guess..." He scratched the back of his head, nervously.

" why do you ask?"

" actually... I... I'm the idiot owner, I guess..."

Her emeralds widened and a flush came to color her face. Sakura had just called that charming guy an idiot. And even worse: she had stolen his cat too. She had given him a new home, food and even a new name. The pinkette couldn't be more embarrassed than she already was.

It was her turn to scratch the back of her head and look away. She simply couldn't face him but she also couldn't simply not apologize. Sakura was a polite girl, a polite girl who had probably just lost a chance with him.

" I-I'm really really sorry, Sasuke-san!"

" don't worry, it's fine... The cat is not really really min-"

" I should have known he had an owner! He had no disease nor scratch. He was healthy and all... I shouldn't have taken your cat away, I'm really sorry. You can take him away with all the toys and the food I've bought."

" wait wait... You don't have to do it all... You can have the cat, if you want-"

" no no... He's your little friend and you love him and I can't break you apart... Cat owners are just too attached to their cats... It's something admirable and lovely to be seen..."

He stopped for a brief moment. His head started to think and, quickly, an idea came to his mind. If the Uchiha really wanted a chance with that girl, he would have to act fast and cleverly. He wouldn't be able to say that the cat had, actually, showed up on his window in the same way he had showed up on hers. He hadn't given it a name, or food or even attention like she had. Yet, when the Uchiha saw her walking up to her apartment with a box of cat things, he probably knew it was for his missing cat. That missing cat that was just taking advantage on an innocent and beautiful girl.

The animal also enjoyed his time with the Uchiha. He would keep him company while he was at home, he would sleep by his side while he read his books, and he would even act cutely near his new owner. Slowly, Sasuke had been seduced by the cat, and the irrefutable proof of such thing was the freedom conquered by the feline near the boy. He would even sleep on Sasuke's lap without been called. Yes, the cat had taken advantage of that fair man and was now living happily by his side. Or that was just until he discovered about the pinkette. And, since cats are strategists, he realized that he could take advantage over those two humans at the same time. The cat was really smart. And so was Sasuke. His plan was, also, gonna work.

" you think? Hn he gave me a lot of work... But I love him a little less than I would love the woman of my life."

" wow... Your girlfriend must be really lucky..."

" actually, I'm single... Haven't found the one yet."

" ... I know how you feel... Hn, I would probably have gone crazy without his company... By the way, what's his name?"

Sasuke thought. And thought. And thought a little more until something could come from his mind. Something as creative as Mr. Kitty.

" it's Cat."

Sakura stopped. And looked at him. And tilted her head in confusion.

" have you named your cat, Cat?"

" Hn... Yeah."

"... Cool name, I guess..."

" thanks... But that's not important!"

He hissed, making her flinch back. Maybe he had exaggerated a little, and suddenly a blush appeared on his cheeks. All that courage was gone. All that cockiness had turned into shyness. Yet, he couldn't give up. Sasuke had to go until the end once he had already started. But it wouldn't be that easy.

"Uh? Then what's important?"

" Hn... I saw you the other day buying him food and... I was thinking..."

" you were thinking...?" Her heart started to beat faster in excitement. He really was going to say what she wanted him to. It would be romantic just like in the movies and he would use all the proper words a gentleman would use. Or that was what she thought.

" would you... Would you let me give you food?"

Her face became blank for an instance. Of all the words he could have used, giving her food sounded worse than any other. It wasn't the way she expected to be, but it would turn out just perfectly.

" do you... Want to feed me?"

" yes... I mean, no... Not like that... Tch, what I'm trying to say is-"

" that you want to take me out for dinner?"

" that I want to... Hn. Yes... That's what I want to do..."

A warm smile came to play in her blushing expression and he couldn't stop looking away. Those two were acting as if they had been in love for a long time already, when the truth was that they had met just some minutes before. Love is something unpredictable, for sure. Still, it's beautiful nonetheless.

" I would love to..."

The boy started to get really excited himself. He just couldn't believe she had said yes even after all that mess. After telling her so many things, in the end, he had probably found a way to make her smile. And that was worth it all.

" Hn... Good... Uhmm so, Friday night?"

" seems good for me."

" good..."

" should I take Cat?" She giggled.

" who?"

" Cat... Your cat.."

" our cat..."

 _ **The End**_


End file.
